


Coincidence 3

by Sunhawk16



Series: Coincidence [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: Twelve days of Christmas 2015 - day 6 -





	Coincidence 3

**Author's Note:**

> Twelve days of Christmas 2015 - day 6 -

Maxwell? Are you all right in there?

Uh…. Yeah. Sure thing. Just…. Uh…. Gonna be a bit.

I assumed. Just… can I get you anything?

I’m good.

Ok, just checking. It’s been awhile.

Sorry. Oh…. Uh…. You don’t need in here, do you?

No, just checking on you. You didn’t look so good when you went in there…

Really sorry about this, Heero. I guess it was just all that rich food.

Well, I tried to tell you the sampler plate might not have been the best idea you’ve ever had.

It seemed like the easiest way to try a bunch of stuff…

Elk and bison and rattlesnake in one sitting…

Please stop….

I tried to tell you…

I know. I just…. Never mind. I’ll try to hurry.

Relax. No hurry. And never mind what?

…

Duo? Come on, not like we’ve got anything else to do…

I’m really sorry….

Stop it. Just…. Never mind what?

Heero, this is getting seriously awkward…

Gee, sucks to be you then, doesn’t it? Not like you’re going anywhere.

Sadist.

Just passing the time. Never mind what?

Jerk! It’s just that this is really the first vacation I’ve ever had. And I just wanted to do different things, ok?

See the world?

Not that freaking bad, but…. Yeah. Try new things. See new places. Sometimes it seems like…. I dunno…. like the job is all there is.

Well, how about we slow down a little bit on the exotic foods front?

I’m really sorry. And… you know, you really don’t have to sit around here waiting on me. No sense in my ruining your vacation too. There’s a rent-a-car place right across the street…

Forget it. There’s no rush; not like we have a dead-line or reservations or anything.

Yeah, but sitting around here in… uh…. Where are we, anyway?

Hugo. I think. Or Limon, maybe.

Well, sitting around here in Hugo can’t be any damn fun for you. You should go on and…

Save myself? Really, Duo? Are you suggesting I just abandon you here in the middle of nowhere?

Well, it’s not like we started out on this trip together. There’s no shame in cutting your loses and getting out while the getting’s good.

Don’t be ridiculous.

I’m just really sorry….

Stop it, already. Not your fault. I wouldn’t have any fun by myself anyway. So we spend a day in Limon, Colorado…. So what?

It’s just…. An Econo-Lodge out of necessity isn’t how I’d planned this trip…

Well, according to the flyer on the desk, there’s a railroad museum and some kind of wetlands nature walk. Maybe it’ll be worth it after you’re… uh… feeling better?

…

And no worries about exotic foods…. Looks like our choices are Pizza Hut or McDonalds.

Not helping…

…

Hey Heero?

Yeah?

I don’t suppose that flyer says anything about a drug store? I think I’m gonna need one if I’m ever going to get out of this bathroom….


End file.
